The present invention relates to presenting a search suggestion to a user and, more particularly, relates to presenting a search suggestion with a social comments icon that represents information from one or more friends of the user obtained from a social networking site.
Search engines have become useful tools in helping users find information of interest across the internet. Typically, when a user wishes to use a search engine, the user may input a search query into a search box. The user can then submit the search query, which can lead the user to a search results page of one or more search results corresponding to the query. The user may then be able to select one of the search results, in which the selection of the result may lead the user to a web page for browsing.
For a better experience in internet searching, a query suggestion is provided in response to a user's input of a search query. In this way, the user types less to get a search result.